Un jour, un voleur de moto viendra
by Chneufleur
Summary: Il était une fois une tour, un fétichiste, un nuage, un caillou et un chiot. Ceci est leur histoire. One-Shot.


Auteuse : Chneufleur, avec l'aide, la correction et le don d'idée de Zouzoupette et Asuka Tanku. (Merciii les filles !)

Note : Bon, j'avoue, les persos sont « un peu » OOC. Et aussi, le style et l'humour sont très…bizarres, mais c'est fait exprès. Voilà, Z'êtes prévenus.

Disclamer : Les persos sont à Square Enix. Et heureusement pour eux, parce que sinon baaaah, ça donnerai ça :

**Un jour, un voleur de moto viendra.**

oooO_Oooo

Il y avait, dans un monde parallèle, parallèle au notre, un grand homme, aux longs cheveux, au long manteau et qui avait un long sabre.

Il s'appelait Sephiroth.

Sephiroth aimait ses cheveux. Ou plutôt, non. Il aimait LES cheveux. Tant que ça poussait sur la tête, que c'était doux et brillant, Sephiroth aimait.

Bon, avouons tout de même qu'il avait un petit faible pour les cheveux clairs.

Il avait trouvé, il y a fort longtemps, une perle rare, un bijou de chevelure, un diamant brut de coiffure (et ça rime !) dans la personne de Cloud Strife.

Alors que l'enfant allait sur ses neuf années d'existence, et qu'il se baladait sur le mont Nibel, ce qui, notons-le, est interdit, l'éclat doré de ses cheveux d'or attira l'attention du grand Sephiroth. Celui-ci revenait d'une mission stupide et inutile, puisqu'il s'agissait de tuer des Bombos, êtres totalement stupides et inutiles car dépourvus de cheveux.

Jonché sur son superbe chocobo blond, Sephiroth s'empara du pauvre garçon, mi-terrifié, mi-admiratif, mi-intéressé par l'étrange bestiole jaune, que montait le grand monsieur effrayant, quoi qu'aillant une magnifique chevelure éclatante de propreté, fait étonnant et quasi impossible dans une montagne boueuse.

Bien décidé à ramener son priso… troph…Bref, Cloud chez lui, à Midgar, il entreprit la traversée de la région limitrophe au mont Nibel, puis de Gongaga, de la grotte, du marais, de la forêt, et celle du désert, sur son fidèle chocobo, le gamin blond, hébété, installé entre ses genoux.

Et, donc, dans ce désert, alors qu'ils cherchaient un abri contre le soleil brûlant de midi qui brillait au dessus de leur tête, ils découvrirent une tour.

Huuum…Non. Disons plutôt une espèce de tentative d'imitation de tour, dessinée par un architecte aveugle, et construite par des ouvriers atteints de strabisme. L'édifice était branlant et paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer au moindre souffle de vent.

Même si Sephiroth tenta d'ouvrir la porte avec délicatesse, à peine eut-il posé la main dessus qu'elle s'effondra dans un énorme fracas. A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent avec étonnement un puits, encore accompagné d'une corde et d'un seau pour, selon toutes vraisemblances, remonter de l'eau à l'aide d'une poulie encore - relativement - intacte.

En levant les yeux, ils virent quelques marches solitaires ancrées dans les murs, formant les vestiges d'un escalier en colimaçon. Intrigué, notre Sephiroth interplanétaire attacha son chocobo et son chocoboy à un anneau, fixé dans une pierre de la paroi, qui traînait par là, et escalada tant bien que mal l'intérieur de la tour.

A une trentaine de mètre de haut, il se heurta à un obstacle : un plancher. Il y avait bien une trappe, mais impossible de l'ouvrir. Autant dire qu'il était bloqué. Mais c'était sans compter l'intelligence brillante de Sephiroth. Il s'empara de son sabre, soit dit en passant absolument pas encombrant pour une partie d'escalade, et découpa une ouverture dans le plafond, résolu à découvrir où aboutissait l'escalier éboulé et la trappe scellée.

Il se hissa sans difficulté, si ce n'est le sabre qui se mit en travers du trou et le bloqua quelques minuscules petites secondes, à travers le plancher. Il découvrit une salle circulaire, aux murs et au sol instables. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait un autre escalier, en pas trop mauvais état, celui-ci, qui donnait sur une nouvelle salle, de même dimension que la première (Genre il est dans une tour cylindrique, quoi). Quelques fenêtres éclairaient les deux étages, parcourus de courants d'air dûs aux vitres brisées depuis belle lurette.

Un sourire s'étala lentement sur le visage de Sephiroth. Une tour abandonnée, isolée au milieu du désert, rien de tel pour en faire une priso…un abri où cach…Errm… installer son petit protégé.

Sephiroth remit sur pied la tour et la rendit habitable en une journée (Comment il a fait ? C'est pas ça qui est important !). Ainsi donc, Cloud, fraîchement enlevé, se retrouva prisonnier d'un taré-psychopathe-fétichiste-des-cheveux. Mais bon, puisqu'il avait un contrôle de maths le lendemain, il n'essaya pas (trop de fois) de s'échapper. Il prit peu à peu ses aises dans ce lieu qu'il n'allait pas quitter de si tôt.

[Mode avance rapide ON]

Et les années passèrent… Sephiroth revenait très régulièrement s'occuper de ses cheveux préférés. Au passage, il apportait à la personne qui avait ces si superbes cheveux des vivres et du shampoing « spécial cheveux qui défient la gravité » (Comment ça il y a une méga-trotte entre Midgar et le désert ? Téléportation, ça vous parle ?)

[Mode avance rapide OFF]

Il y a quelques mois, Cloud « fêtait » ses sept ans d'emprisonnement. Aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses seize ans tout court. Il aurait bien voulu sortir, pour quelques minutes seulement, et toucher le sable brûlant qu'il voyait dehors, mais le grand méchant Sephiroth, même si il avait su que ce jour était celui de son anniversaire (Oui, Cloud est un petit cachottier… ou alors, Sephy a mauvaise mémoire, à vous de voir), aurait refusé.

Cloud rêvait de sortir, de sentir le vent et les rayons du soleil sur son visage, de marcher sur autre chose que du plancher, et pourquoi pas de rentrer chez lui. Bref, il rêvait de se tirer de cette salop…saleté de tour et vivre enfin sa vie. Mais puisque Sephiroth en avait décidé autrement, il restait assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et regardait le désert. Pas qu'il y ai grand-chose à voir, si ce n'est des dunes de sables et des dunes de sables, mais c'était mieux que de rester à l'intérieur, à lire un des innombrables bouquins qui peuplaient une des nombreuses bibliothèques qui couvraient presque tous les murs. Même si il adorait lire, Cloud refusait de lire « ça ».

Oui, parce que voyez-vous, en plus d'être un fétichiste des cheveux, Sephiroth avait des goûts en matière de livre, assez…spéciaux. Entre les contes de princesses, les manuels d'entretient des cheveux, les recettes de shampoing et les albums photo de…cheveux, il y avait l'embarras du choix pour faire une overdose de niaiserie ou de cheveux. Il y avait bien, dans un coin de l'étage supérieur, une petite étagère qui ne parlait ni de princesses ni de cheveux, mais pour un pauvre petit Cloud innocent, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de lecture qui le rassurait.

Un jour qu'il avait eu le malheur de lire un de ces livres, qu'une fois l'ouvrage fini, il craignit tant pour ses fesses qu'il refusa que Sephiroth l'approche durant plusieurs semaines, au grand dam de ce dernier, qui n'y comprenait rien.

C'est un Cloud traumatisé qui se promis de ne plus jamais toucher aux livres se trouvant dans sa tour, que nous retrouvons sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, le jour de son seizième anniversaire, à admirer le désert. Ce jour là, donc, il comptait les grains de sable pour passer le temps. Mais quelque chose vint casser la monotonie de son comptage. En effet, après quelques millions de grains de sable, alors qu'il relevait la tête en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Cloud se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant que Sephiroth n'arrive. Et comme toujours, cela l'énerva, car il avait encore perdu son temps à rien faire (C'est pas comme si il pouvait faire quelque chose dans sa tour…).

Il sauta par terre et se mit à arpenter la tour, à la recherche de trucs à casser, ce qui n'était pas vraiment simple, car il avait déjà cassé la plante verte et la brosse à cheveux de collection en porcelaine de Midgar ramenée par Sephiroth. Il s'apprêtait à faire brûler une étagère de contes de princesses - étagère des princesses brunes, précisons-le, des fois que ce soit utile (Ou pas.) - au risque de s'asphyxier, ou au moins de brûler une précieuse mèche de ses magnifiques cheveux, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose briller sous son bureau. Il prit la chose étincelante en main, non sans s'être cogné la tête sous le meuble en se relevant.

Ça ne ressemblait à rien que Cloud connaissait, sauf peut-être un joli caillou, vert et brillant. Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres : il allait pouvoir se défouler et jeter ce truc de toutes ses forces. Il courut donc jusqu'à la fenêtre, inspira profondément en levant le bras, et lança le caillou en poussant un petit cri d'impuissance (Cri ridicule, il va sans dire. Et « impuissant » car Cloudy est enfermé et ne peut rien faire pour s'échapper. Quoi ? Vous pensiez à autre chose ? Bande de tordu.) Le bidule vert, ainsi envolé, décrivit une superbe parabole, avant d'atterrir… sur la tête de Zack Fair.

[Mini Flash-back]

Le première Classe Zack râlait. On l'avait encore envoyé en mission dans le désert pour exterminer une meute de Pampas, qui semait la terreur parmi les autres habitants du désert. Puisqu'il s'était levé du mauvais pied, et qu'il trouvait sa mission franchement affligeante, Zack décida de voler une moto. Donc, même s'il allait s'ennuyer durant sa mission, au moins, il aurait la classe. Il atteignit enfin le désert en question, et fit vrombir son moteur pour aller chevaucher les dunes.

Après de looongues heures dans le sable, Zack en avait marre. Il avait chaud et soif, et à cause de la poussière soulevée par les roues de « sa » moto, il n'avait plus du tout la classe. Trop occupé à pester, il ne vit pas la tour, pas plus que le petit projectile vert qui se précipitait sur lui.

[Fin du mini Flash-back]

Ainsi donc, Zack se prit le projectile en plein sur la pommette. Le choc fut relativement violent, suffisamment pour le jeter au sol. Puisqu'il roulait sur la crête d'une dune, sa chute l'emmena tout en bas de la dite dune, après de nombreux roulés-boulés. La tête classement plantée dans le sable, les fesses en l'air, sonné par le choc et sa chute, Zack mis quelques secondes à se souvenir qu'il devait respirer et donc sortir la tête du sable.

Toussotant, crachotant et jurant, il se remit sur pied tout en tentant de reprendre contenance et classe, ce qui n'est pas facile quand on vient de passer - avec brio – son examen d'autruche.

Zack réussi à gravir la pente sableuse. Une fois en haut, il redressa sa moto, et il vit quelque chose briller sur le sable. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings lorsqu'il reconnu l'objet. Le jeune homme parcourut le désert des yeux, à la recherche de celui ou celle qui avait tenté de le tuer en le lui envoyant. Et il vit la tour. A une fenêtre, il aperçu une silhouette blonde qui disparu presque immédiatement. Zack couru vers le bâtiment, mais refusant de laisser son unique moyen de transport seul au milieu du désert, à portée de Pampas sauvages (dans le genre pas apprivoisés ET méchants), il traîna sa moto jusqu'au pied de la tour, dont il entreprit l'escalade.

Pendant ce temps là, Cloud regarda son caillou voler dans les airs, puis atterrir sur le conducteur du machin roulant (Oui, il n'a jamais vu de moto.). Il le vit tomber et rouler en bas de la dune. Le prisonnier rit beaucoup en se rendant compte que l'autre était artistiquement planté dans le sable. Mais il trouva bien moins drôle de le voir cracher tout en montant la colline sableuse. Et il se recroquevilla lorsque le soldat ramassa le truc qui lui avait ouvert la pommette, et leva les yeux vers lui.

Un misérable « Oups » franchi les lèvres de Cloud quand il vit le motard furieux se précipiter vers la tour. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, tout en se persuadant que tout cela n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

oooO_Oooo

Alors qu'il escaladait la tour, Zack pestait. Encore. En effet, il n'avait rien escaladé depuis longtemps et il fuyait le terrain d'entraînement comme la peste au profit de son canapé ou d'escapades hors de la ville. Et à cause de cela, il était un peu rouillé. Mais sa fureur lui faisait oublier ses membres douloureux, et chaque rangée de pierre escaladée le faisait jubiler un peu plus.

Quelques mètres plus haut, derrière la fenêtre, Cloud entendait les jurons se transformer en chansonnette joyeuse au fur et à mesure que la voix se rapprochait. Il était pétrifié de savoir qu'il allait rencontrer quelqu'un, autre que Sephiroth, qui de tout évidence, se délectait déjà de sa future vengeance, tout ça pour un misérable caillou. Un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine, le faisant resserrer les bras autour de ses jambes.

Dans un soupir de soulagement, Zack posa la main sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il songea avec mépris que l'occupant des lieux ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui et avait effrontément laissé la vitre grande ouverte, comme une invitation à venir l'affronter. Sans plus réfléchir, le soldat sauta souplement au sol. Il regarda autour de lui, inspecta la pièce des yeux et la découvrit vide.

Alors qu'il avisait l'escalier qui menait à la possible cachette de son adversaire, un infime soupir le fit sursauter et se retourner vers la fenêtre, s'attendant à voir son rival s'éclipser. Il se figea en découvrant le petit être blond qui se balançait nerveusement d'avant en arrière. Avec lassitude, il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Booon » fit Zack en posant sa main sur le bras de Cloud, « Tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as balancé une matéria d'explosion sur la tête ? »

« Une…une quoi ? » Osa demander Cloud.

« Matéria d'explosion. Tu sais, ce truc vert. » Dit-il en sortant l'arme du crime de sa poche.

« Aah, ok. »Fut la seul réponse intelligible du blondinet.

« T'es au courant que t'a failli me tuer ? 'Fin pas tellement vu que tu sais pas ce que c'est, donc du coup t'aurais pas pu l'activer. Au faite, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là cette matéria ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que TOI, tu fous dans cette tour pommée en plein désert ? »

En voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau s'emmêler dans ses questions, Cloud faillit glousser. Finalement, il n'était pas si effrayant ni méchant que ça. Il repris un peu d'aplomb et répondit :

« Alors dans l'ordre : Non et je suis désolé. Aucune idée, Sephy a dû la laisser tomber. Le même Sephy m'a enlevé, parce qu'il est fétichiste des cheveux et des miens, il faut croire, puisqu'il m'a emprisonné ici. »

Zack cligna des yeux. La petite chose tremblotante de peur s'était transformée en adolescent un tantinet arrogant, et deux yeux aussi bleus que les siens le fixaient avec intensité. Il secoua la tête et tria toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Attend, t'as bien dit Sephy ? Pour Sephiroth ? Le Général Sephiroth ? »

« Euu, ouais, j'ai cru comprend ça pendant ses longs monologues… » Lui répondit Cloud en se grattant la tête.

« Y'a forcément erreur sur la personne. Il ne peut pas être fétichiste. » Lâcha le soldat en croisant les bras.

« Me crois pas si ça te chante. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

« … »

« Oui ? »

« Alors c'est pour ça qu'il disparaissait régulièrement sans explication ! Tout le monde disait qu'il allait voir sa petite amie, mais je pense qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne voudrait de lui et… »

Zack fut interrompu par un bruit étrange provenant de dehors. Il voulu se pencher par le fenêtre pour voir d'où venait le bruit, mais Cloud l'en empêchât.

« C'est Sephiroth. Il se téléporte toujours en bas de la tour pour me prévenir qu'il est là. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi il arrive pas directement dans la tour ? » Demanda Zack.

« Disons qu'un jour il a atterri ici je sortait de mon bain. » Bredouilla Cloud en rougissant.

« Je vois pas où est le problème »

« J'étais tout nu ! Et ce taré m'a sauté dessus pour me sécher les cheveux et les coiffer ! » Rugit le prisonnier. « Je lui ai hurlé dessus que c'était un malade et un tordu et je l'ai menacé de me raser la tête si jamais il recommençait. Depuis ce jour il se téléporte en bas de la tour pour me prévenir, comme ça j'ai le temps d'être présentable… »

Zack imaginait très bien la scène. Il voyait presque le Grand Général Sephiroth se faire sermonner par le garçon nu et dégoulinant d'eau. Sentant poindre un fou rire dévastateur, Zack serrait les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, les deux jeunes hommes entendirent les cris.

« Cloudy ! Cloudy ! Mon petit chocoboy en sucre, je suis là ! Répond, Cheveux d'or, ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle ! Cloudy ! »

En reconnaissant la voix de son Général, Zack se crispa. Mais les surnoms qu'il donnait au garçon à côté de lui brisait son image de supérieur terrifiant. Agité d'un tremblement, il se tenant les côtes pour contenir son rire. Cloud se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

« Si tu veux te cacher, c'est le moment ou jamais. » fit-il à son intention. Puis il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, s'y accouda et agita un bras. « C'est bon Sephiroth, vous pouvez monter. »

Refusant que son supérieur sache qu'il avait découvert son Terrible secret et le lui fasse payer, Zack fouilla la pièce du regard, se précipita sous le bureau, tira la chaise vers lui pour le masquer davantage, et ne bougea plus.

Un bruit de téléportation plus tard, Sephiroth apparu. Il se jeta sur Cloud, le pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. S'en suivit une bataille où la peluche tentait vainement de s'échapper en gigotant et en balançant les pieds dans les tibias de son bourreau, qui lui raffermissait sa prise et intensifiait le papouillage de sa victime. Tout cela sous l'œil de plus en plus hilare de Zack, qui luttait tant de bien que mal contre les hoquets de rire en se mordant les lèvres.

« Raah ! Sephiroth, je déteste quand vous faîtes ça ! » S'indigna finalement Cloud.

« Et moi, je déteste quand tu me vouvoies. Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois de me tutoyer. » Répondit Sephiroth en reniflant doucement les cheveux soyeux qui s'agitait sous son nez.

« Plutôt me couper les cheveux ! Quand est-ce que vous me laisserez sortir ? J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette tour minable. Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux voir ma mère ! Ramenez moi à Nibelheim ! »

Les yeux verts de Sephiroth s'assombrirent.

« Cloud ! » Le réprimanda Sephiroth « Je t'ai expliqué que ton village a été transformé en parc d'attraction ! Maintenant c'est un lieu touristique, il y a même un village construit spécialement pour les randonneurs qui viennent escalader la montagne. Et j'ai fais des recherches sur ta mère. Elle a refusé d'y être employée et est partie à Midgar. »

« Très bien ! Alors emmenez moi à Midgar ! Tout de suite ! » S'énerva le jeune homme.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi non ? Vous dîtes toujours « non » ! Je suis ici contre mon gré je vous rappelle ! »

« Alors qu'est ce tu attends pour partir ? »

« Faîtes pas l'innocent ! Je ne sais pas par où aller, puisque vous avez « omis » de me dire dans quelle direction se trouve Midgar ou Nibelheim. Et vous ne me laissez jamais assez de vivres pour que je survive plus d'une semaine dans le désert. Même en me rationnant je ne peux pas faire de réserve. Et puis traverser un désert à pied et sans armes, c'est du suicide ! »

« Oh, tu y a vraiment beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je vois. » fit sarcastiquement Sephiroth.

« En même temps j'ai que ça à faire ici. »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés ne trouva rien à répondre. Il déposa le sac de nourriture qu'il avait apporté sur le bureau, sans remarquer Zack.

« Mon p'tit Cloudy, je reviens demain pour m'occuper de toi et de tes cheveux. Aujourd'hui je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse… »

« C'est ça, bon vent ! »

Sephiroth soupira en levant les yeux au plafond et se téléporta dans son appartement à Midgar. Le Général enfin parti, Zack laissa éclater son rire. Les spasmes qui le traversaient lui firent se cogner la tête sous le bureau, ce qui ne stoppa pas son hilarité, mais provoqua un ricanement moqueur chez Cloud.

En sortant de sous le meuble, Zack essuya ses larmes.

« C'est bizarre qu'il n'ai pas vu ta moto. » Fit remarquer Cloud « Mais bon, en même temps ça nous arrange. Tu veux bien me transporter jusqu'à Midgar avec, s'il te plaît ? Combien de temps de voyage il y aura ? Je sais pas si on aura assez à manger. Même si on sera à moto, on est deux…»

« Hn. Il nous faudra trois jours, si on roule à pleine vitesse sans s'arrêter, et si on trouve un bateau directement. »

« Hein ? Un bateau ? »

« Oui, ou un ferry, c'est pareil. Midgar c'est sur le continent Est, donc on doit aller jusqu'à Costa Del Sol en moto, prendre le ferry jusqu'à Junon, et là re-moto jusqu'à Midgar. »

« Ouah ! C'est loin ! »

« Assez, ouais. »

« Mais au fait, qu'allais tu donc faire dans ce désert ? »

Ainsi donc, Zack lui raconta qu'on lui avait donné une mission trop nulle. Il lui expliqua aussi comment était Midgar, ce en quoi consistait le métier de soldat, comment il était devenu première classe, quel était le comportement de Sephiroth en temps normal, entre autre que personne ne soupçonnait son fétichisme des cheveux et qu'il terrifiait tout le monde d'un simple regard (noir, mode « frisson-iceberg ».).

Cloud écoutait tout en hochant la tête. Suite à une énième grimace de Zack, il s'aperçu sa blessure. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour trouver de quoi nettoyer la plaie. Après maintes et maintes excuses, il vit l'état (sableux, poussiéreux, crasseux) de son compagnon. Il lui proposa :

« Une petite douche avant de partir ? »

« Oh yeah ! »

Descendre de la tour fut un rien compliqué, car Cloud fit une petite crise de vertige à quinze mètres du sol. Mais Zack réussi à le décrocher, comme on enlèverait une moule de son rocher, et ils mirent pied sur le sable. Le soldat fit monter un blond ivre de liberté derrière lui et démarra.

La traversé du désert se fit sans heurt, si on excepte les dunes, très glissantes et pleine de sable, qui ne sont ni plates ni très coopératives. Le voyage dura finalement quatre jours, car comme tout le monde le sait, trop de moto incommode le fessier, ce qui oblige à faire des poses et ralenti l'allure.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Midgar sous une pluie de question de Cloud, qui n'avait jamais vu d'immeuble, pas plus que des voitures, ni même une si grande quantité de personne au même endroit.

Comme Zack vivait seul, son appartement se trouva trop petit pour eux deux, et le jour même de leur arrivée, ils décidèrent d'emménager ensemble dans un logement plus grand, car ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Alors qu'ils flânaient en ville, pour trouver le studio parfait, ils ne surent pas qu'ils échappaient au pire. Ca se passa pendant qu'ils devisaient tranquillement.

« Il faut deux chambres et une cuisine lumineuse. » dit Cloud.

« Oui. »

Puis, les yeux agrandis par une illumination soudain, Zack se frappa le front et s'écria :

« Mais au faite, je t'ai même pas demandé ton nom ! Sephiroth t'appelait Cloudy, mais je doute que ce soit ton vrai nom. »

« Je m'appelle Cloud Strife. »

« Zack Fair, enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance. »

En riant, ils se serrèrent la main. Et ils ne virent pas les trois personnes qu'ils croisaient.

Au coin d'une ruelle, Sephiroth les observait. Il était indigné que son Cloudy-chou ait osé s'enfuir avec ce maudit chiot ébouriffé. Il les avait traqués depuis le désert, alors Sephiroth fulminait. Son cerveau tournait à toute allure pour trouver un moyen de récupérer son bien. Et c'est alors qu'il les vit. Trois jeunes hommes, aux cheveux aussi argentés que les siens. Et son instinct lui disait, aussi doux et soyeux que les siens, plus beau encore que ceux de Cloud.

Sephiroth retrouva le sourire. Car il avait trouvé ses nouvelles victimes. Et il avait un plan.

The End

Voilà, ma 1ère fiction , et accessoirement 1er OS, est terminée ! Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !


End file.
